


Annie in Wonderland

by theladyscribe



Series: Pantheon [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all things that Jensen hasn't really done since the first time he came to Vancouver during Dark Angel, so even though it's totally cheesy and ridiculous, he enjoys himself. Of course, it also helps that he's with Annie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annie in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joans23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joans23/gifts).



They do dumb touristy things on the day off before the last week of filming. Anne has the Frommer's guide, and she insists on hitting everything in their one-day itinerary, starting with the upper deck of Canada Place. It's all things that Jensen hasn't really done since the first time he came to Vancouver during _Dark Angel_ , so even though it's totally cheesy and ridiculous, he enjoys himself. Of course, it also helps that he's with Annie.

She laughs at almost everything they see, especially the geese that decide to chase them through Stanley Park. Jensen has a brief moment of panic when they're at Caffe Artigiano and a couple of teenage girls run up to them. It turns out they're big _Princess Diaries_ fans, though, and Annie sends them away with an autograph and a smile. They barely even glance at Jensen.

"You looked like you thought they were going to eat you," she comments as they walk toward the nearest bus stop so they can head to the Anthropology Museum at UBC.

Jensen shrugs. "I've met a few girls who've tried."

She laughs at that, throwing her head back, and it makes him feel warm inside. "I know a lot of guys, Jensen, but very few of them would admit to being scared of teenage girls."

He smiles. "I think I should be insulted."

Annie shakes her head and spins so she's walking backward and talking to him. "Not at all. It takes a very secure man to admit such a fear," she tells him seriously.

"I'm also scared of snakes," he says. "And water. And electricity."

"So that's why your hair sticks up the way it does! You don't shower and you get dressed in the dark!" She throws her hands up in the air, nearly whacking a passerby in the head.

Jensen grabs her arms and pulls them down. "If you're not careful, you're gonna kill someone." He suddenly realizes that he's holding her wrists to his chest, and Annie is very close, close enough to kiss if he leans in just--

"The bus!" she cries, pulling away and taking his hand in hers. "If we hurry, we'll get to it before it leaves!"

They barely make it to the corner in time, Anne darting on just as the bus driver reaches to close the door. She still has Jensen's hand - the only reason they didn't get separated - and she doesn't let go until they find seats near the back.

It's a twenty minute ride out to the university, and it's possibly the twenty most torturous minutes Jensen has ever spent. Anne's thigh brushes against his every time they hit a bump or make a stop, and each time sends a little shockwave of electricity through him. Finally, they arrive at the university and find the museum. Jensen's distracted through the entire experience - Annie's taken to dragging him through the museum to find everything she wants to see, which means she's grabbing his hand or his wrist or his arm every five minutes. Later, when Jared asks him about the museum, he'll only be able to mutter something about totem poles and Anne's enthusiasm.

He changes his mind: the bus ride back into town is the most torturous twenty minutes he's ever spent. Annie's finally wearing down, and she starts drifting off almost before they sit down. She dozes off and winds up leaning against him, her head cradled against his shoulder. Every now and then he breathes in her hair, the dark frizz smelling slightly of peaches and saltwater.

He wakes her when they're a couple stops before the one they need. She yawns and smiles at him. "Time is it?"

"Nearly seven."

"Hmm. Our reservations are at 8:30. Do we have time to go back to your place and change clothes?"

"Yeah, we should."

"Good."

***

He gives her the downstairs bathroom (his), taking the upstairs one (Jared's) for himself (the downstairs one is kept much cleaner than the upstairs). They both take showers, and he tries not to think about it too much, but he winds up taking longer in the bathroom than usual.

He's still dressed and ready before Anne is, but he doesn't mind. He stands in the living room, too afraid of getting covered in dog hair to sit down.

"Jen?"

"Yeah?"

Annie comes out of the bathroom in a sleek black dress, but she's twisting her arms awkwardly behind her. "Can you--?" She turns, and he can see that the zipper is only halfway done.

"Yeah." He finishes zipping the dress, letting his hands linger half a moment before she turns to face him again.

"Shall we?" she says, holding out an arm.

"Yeah." He takes a deep breath and takes her arm.

Dinner is a quiet affair with very little fuss. Even though they've spent the entire day together, they still find things to talk about, to laugh about. Anne tells him about working with Julie Andrews and Meryl Streep, but she doesn't make it sound condescending. She's genuinely interested in hearing about the different shows he's filmed and confesses to watching his interviews with the Bee Story.

"I could probably tell it back to you, word for word," she offers.

"No need," he laughs. "I was there, remember?"

For dessert, he gets the cheesecake, and she gets the chocolate fondant. Annie takes one bite of her chocolate concoction and moans obscenely.

"You've got to try this!" she exclaims, scooping up another spoonful and holding it out to him before he can even finish slicing his first piece of the cheesecake. He lets her feed it to him, and he has to admit it's pretty good for chocolate ice cream.

He leans back again, but she stops him. "Wait, you've got--" She reaches out and drags her thumb just below his lip. "Got it," she says, and then she licks her thumb, grinning wickedly the entire time.

Jensen isn't sure what to do, so he doesn't do anything for a moment. And then he starts eating his cheesecake, and goddamn, but it's good cheesecake. He's halfway through it before he realizes that Annie's laughing at him again. "What?"

"Jen, has anybody ever told you that you're a stress-eater?"

He glares at her. "Are you accusing me of something?"

"No, nothing!" she chirps. "But you're going to let me taste your cheesecake, right?"

The little smirk on her face tells him that she's completely aware of just how dirty that sounds. He offers her the next bite of his cheesecake anyway.

"Do you think," she says, after licking her lips thoroughly, "that we could get the rest of the dessert to go?"


End file.
